Australian TwiStalkers & Quileiute Wolves
by xo-Madzo-ox
Summary: Some Australian teenagers go to Forks, Washington for a holiday and they meet a mesterious group of guys from the Quileute rez.
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I Don't own twilight**

**Chapter 1 – The Meeting**

"If you girls don't shut up I'll have to put you in lock down! There are people sleeping for Christ sake!" The flight attendant warned Cassie, Emily, Maddie, Shivaun, Tamara and Tika, 6 Australian girls taking a trip to the tiny town of Forks, Washington. "I can't believe your parents just gave you 6 tickets to go to Forks for the American summer." Shivaun whispered to Maddie, she shrugged "considering it's my 16th birthday it's surprising, but they just don't care about much anymore since they won that $91 million in lottery, and I don't care either considering it's FORKS!"

"Twilight isn't based on true events Maddie," Emily and Cassie sighed, disappointed.

"BLASPHAME!!" Tamara and Tika exclaimed at the same time, pointing an accused finger at Cassie and Emily.

"I'm not going to warn you again girls, so please can you handle one more hour?" the flight attendant asked, obviously stressed out about the noise.

"Sorry miss, I'm sure my friends and I can be quiet for about an hour," Tamara apologized sincerely.

The girls surprisingly did stay quiet for the rest of the hour until, that is, they landed. "OMG WE'RE IN SEATLLE!" Shivaun screamed

"We still have a 3 hour drive to the holiday home Shivaun," Tika sighed with grief, she was so excited about living in the town of so-called vegetarian vampires, half-breeds and werewolves. The girls got in a grey hound that took them to Forks, in a few hours; they could rest in what they would call home for 2 months.

They got out of the bus, hungry as hell!! "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse and chase the rider," Maddie groaned.

"It's ok sweetie," Emily said soothingly, "you could always eat me!" she winked.

"LOL Emily thanks for the offer but I don't roll that way."

"You didn't say that last night," Emily said suggestively. Maddie didn't know weather to be shocked or grossed out by this. "Since when are you so seedy Emily?"

"Bet you $20 that they're really gay," a VERY tall, tanned and muscular guy from behind them said.

"Okay, but the one with long hair looks too hot to be gay," his friend who was also tall, tanned and muscular replied.

"Do you mind?" Tika asked VERY pissed off at them for listening.

"No we…" one of them started to say but stopped at the sight of Emily, but she was too distracted watching Happy Tree Friends on her IPod touch with Maddie. "No we… what?" Tika asked, getting more pissed off knowing what the answer would be.

"No, we're sorry for the disturbance, I'm Quil, and this is my friend Embry," he said pointing to Embry who was gapping at Shivaun who was blushing at Embry's stare. Quil hit Embry who immediately composed himself enough to ask "are you from here? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Embry, Quil! Where have you been! Jacob's been looking for… who are these people? I don't think I've seen them around," looking around at the group of girls, stopping at the still pissed off Tika.

"I was just about to introduce us actually," Maddie said quickly. "I'm Maddie and these are my friend's, Cassie, Emily, Shivaun, Tamara and Tika." she continued, pointed to each of the girls as she said their name.

"Oh I see, I'm Paul," he said still staring at Tika

"Ayee, wanna hang out sometime? We're from Australia so we wanna know what we could possibly do here." Cassie asked, she really wanted to have a reason to get out of the house once in a while, and she could see the stares Emily, Shivaun and Tika were receiving and knew the guys would have asked in the first place.

"Yeah, tell us where you're staying and we'll come and pick you up to take you to first beach on the Quileute reservation where we live," Embry said with an excited tone.

"Sweet, well if you invite some of your friends we can go back to our place to watch some movies, eat popcorn and OMG DO THEY SELL ROCK STAR HERE!?" Cassie replied

"HELL YEAH!!" Quil answered, "Considering it's an American company and all…"

Since the group was outside a shopping centre, the girls decided to get the essentials: chocolate, popcorn, ice-cream of their choice, and enough energy and soft drinks till the cows came home. The guys just wouldn't stop talking until they found how late it was. "Well looks like we have everything. And it looks like it's getting late" Emily frowned; she seemed to take a liking to Quil very much and for some reason didn't want him to go. "Well shall we come over tonight with our friends or not? I bet the rest of our friends: Seth, Jacob and Brady would love to meet you." Quil replied.

"OK then, come over tonight," Emily replied, and with that, Maddie wrote down the address on a piece of paper and handed it too Paul asking "would you guys mind bringing some movies around? Since we A: don't have any and B: don't know where any video places are..."

"Of course, we Quileute's love horrors and thrillers so be warned." He replied.

From that the girls departed their new friends and set off to their home in Forks.

**First chapter/story EVER so please be nice when it comes to comments =]**

**[****міźž·М****ιż****снї****ξf]**

3


	2. Up Close and Personal

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 2 – Up Close And Personal**

"OMG how hot are they!?" Tamara beamed when they got to their holiday home, so happy to meet new people and the bonus of their hotness.

"I SHOTTY EMBRY!" Tika and Shivaun yelled in sync, gapping at each other after the statement.

"He's mine!! I didn't see him give you those flirty googly eyes!" Shivaun debated.

"HELL NO!! He was only doing that so you could feel better about your ugly self!!" Tika retorted.

"Well…"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!!" Maddie cut in appalled, "this is my birthday, I don't want it ruined because you two are fighting over boys we hardly know! Anyway, sorry Tika but he was giving Shivaun the googly eyes and Paul was doing that to you."

"Paul creped me out, it looked like he was going to pounce at anything that came anywhere near me." Tika replied.

"LOL, you, Shivaun and Emily can talk about your new love interests while you unpack and we'll go get all the food and stuff ready, the boys will be here in an hour" Cassie said, half-hoping that one of their friends would notice her.

DING DONG DING DONG! The door bell rang, with everyone screaming in fright; Paul, Quil and Embry all busted in the door to find the girls ROFL-ing. "And what's going on here?" Quil asked, surprised to see there laughter after the scream.

"We---got---scared---by---the---door---bell!!" Maddie got out but started laughing even harder, but stopped immediately at one of the guys staring at her, so did Cassie and Tamara for the same reason (but different guys). "Hello, hello, hello what's this then?" Maddie asked in her best English accent after she composed herself.

Quil answered "well this is the rest of the gang: Seth, Brady and Jacob."

"Hey guys nice too meet you! Well Seth, Jacob and Brady, I'm Maddie, and this lovely bunch are: Cassie, Emily, Shivaun, Tamara and Tika. Welcome to our lovely abode for the next couple of months." Maddie replied, putting her arms in the air the reveal there house.

"Only two months!?" Seth chocked out, "Th…that's not enough time too see EVERYTHING Forks and the rez has to offer." He continued

"as much as we'd love to stay longer, in Australia we're not on holidays so we can't exactly stay for too long…" Shivaun stated in disappointment, for some reason she felt sad about leaving here without Embry.

"Oh well, unfortunately nothing lasts forever, that's the way the cookie crumbles. So what movies do you have?" Maddie asked, excited, she loved horror movies more than... _dammit Maddie get over him! He just left you and threw you away like every other guy did to you. You can't think about it, you promised the girls you were over him!! _She thought to herself, not realising she was sobbing and Seth beside her comforting her. "What's wrong my --- I mean Maddie?" he asked

"GET OFF ME YOU CREEP! How is it any of your business?" with that she ran off to her room, Emily was soon to follow, mouthing sorry to a clearly hurt Seth. "Maddie talk to me what's wrong?" Emily asked, being Maddie's best friend she knew what was wrong but she wanted Maddie to get it off her chest.

"I THOUGHT I WAS OVER HIM EMILY! I thought I didn't care, I made myself believe I didn't care, but I thought to myself how much I loved horror movies more than him. Then the memories came back! Every kiss every touch, that moment that should have been the best moment of my life, but he but used me and abused me like every other girl he had." Then she started to go into hysterics.

"Shh, it's ok to hurt Maddie, you loved him," Emily soothed her and rubbed her back. "But Seth obviously cared -slash- was curious. Even though that sounds creepy, he though he could help. You didn't need to go off at him like that."

"I hate it when you're right Miss Emily Nicole." Maddie replied with a little smile creeping onto her face.

"Only cause I'm always right, now let's go back down stairs ayee? They have Friday The 13th and Nightmare On Elm St.!" Emily replied.

"Do they have Freddy Vs. Jason? One of the guys in that movie looks like Dylan, and he gets killed!!" Maddie asked

"LOL you're right ayee? I actually think they do!" Emily responded, and with that they went back down stairs, laughing and reminiscing about the VPN's and Phillthy [SPIDEY WAVE xD]. When they got to the lounge room, Maddie saw Seth, on the couch with his head drooped in sadness. Maddie ran to him, touched his leg then tried to get a look at his face. "Seth?" Maddie asked "Seth I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to go off at you like that, but it was really personal. I know that's not an excuse but do you forgive me?"

"Of course I'll forgive you Maddie," he replied, breathing in a deep breath. Maddie could feel the heat exerting from his body as she noticed they were inches apart, when he noticed the same he closed his eyes and leaned in, when they were millimetres apart, they heard a blood curdling scream that made them both jump, only to notice it was the opening scene for Nightmare On Elm St. Seth sighed in disappointment and Maddie sighed in relief, she didn't want to kiss a guy she hardly knew.

When the movie finished, Embry got up, stretching and asked "well, what movie shall we watch next: The Shining, the new Friday the 13th or Freddy vs. Jason?"

"oh, oh, oh, Friday The 13th, I haven't seen that one yet!!!" Maddie beamed.

"ok girls, you'll want someone to cuddle up to, this one gets really scary." Embry said, sitting next to Shivaun at the same time as Paul sat next to Tika; Brady sat next to Cassie, Quil sat next to Emily, Jacob sat next to Tamara and Maddie sat down on the spare seat beside Seth on the couch. Maddie got up "the movie hasn't even started and you're already getting scared?" Seth teased

Maddie poked her tongue out at him and replied "I'm just getting a blanket; it's starting to get cold."

"I'm warmer than the average Joe, trust me, with me around you'll never get cold." And with that he lifted up his arm and Maddie got under it without a second thought.

**Review Please =] ****[****міźž·М****ιż****снї****ξf]**

4


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 3 – Dirty Little Secret**

The movie started and the girls jumped and huddled into the person sitting beside them, a laugh came from Embry's lips "I told you that you'd need someone to cuddle up to."

Shivaun responded with playfully punching him and looking up and poked her tongue out at Embry but didn't move because she found it quite comfortable where she was. Maddie whispered in Seth's ear "I'm getting quite scared, can we please go outside for a minute?" his heart jumped at the sound of her wanting to be alone with him. With a nod, he got up and walked outside, they each gave there friends murderous glares, telling them 'you wolf whistle you'll _**DIE**_.'

Seth began "so…what did you wanna ta-"

"Who are you?" Maddie cut in.

"Ahh… Seth? Who else would it be?"

"I don't know, it's just kind of weird that it's obvious you and your friends like me and my friends, and it's even weirder that it feels like I don't want to ever leave you again. But I don't know how I could possibly feel that way. I don't even know you that well, and I only met you like 4 hours ago. I don't want to like you that way; I can't like you that way. But it feels like I already do. I'm sorry but I can't let my heart play the game. So I don't want you…" she trailed off, noticing the TV was turned down low and a shaking Seth "are you ok Seth? What's wrong?" a major RwAr!? Came from him as he started shaking more violently and his RwAr!? Becoming louder. His friend's came out and yeller at Maddie and the rest of the girls to stay inside, but Maddie was too shocked at what she was seeing, she thought this was something out of twilight, and that dude from Punked was going to come out at any second. Paul ran from Seth to Maddie to pick her up and got her inside. It took all 5 of his friends to get Seth into the forest, leaving the girls with weird expressions on their faces. "What-the-hell-was-that?" Tamara asked.

"That was odd," Tika agreed

"Defiantly not something you see everyday," Cassie approved

"You'd reckon that dude from Punked was going to jump out. At some point," Shivaun stated.

"Oh well, what ever it was I hope Seth's ok." Maddie said _what if what I said upset him to the max? I hope I can find him and say sorry._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Dude calm down! Its ok, it was obvious the reason why she said that stuff was because of why she was crying before the first movie." Embry stated, trying to stop Seth from transforming.

"She said she herself! 'I'm sorry but I can't let my heart play the game. So I don't want you…'" Seth cringed at the memory of her saying those words.

"Just let her have time, she has to like you back at some stage. And yes, she's normally human, which obviously means she needs time to get to know you before she goes out with you." Paul stated.

"Maybe we should tell them th-" Brady started to suggest.

"Are you crazy!?" Quil cut in. "We've hardly known them for five-six hours and you already think it's ok we tell them we're permanently attached to them!?"

"Brady might just have a good idea there, like not tell them all at the same time. But all in our own time when we think they're ready and we are to, Paul what's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"It's Tika; she seemed so distant, like she didn't want me anywhere near her. I'm afraid she might not love me back the way I love her." Paul replied, still looking down at his feet.

"Dude, you've only known her for a few hours, you can't expect her to fall heels over head for you right then and there." Embry reminded him

"But I want her to fall so much! So I can catch her and tell her when she does it'll never hurt cause I'll be there with her. I want to tell her right now that I want to spend every moment I have left with her. I want to tell her that I feel empty when she's gone, that I can never love another!"

"It's the same with all of us Paul, those girls are our life now and we don't want it any other way." Jacob replied

"Ayee where did Quil and Seth go?" Brady cut in.

Brady, Jacob and Paul changed into their wolf form almost immediately to hear Seth's and Quil's thoughts. _Guys we have to go back there; I need to see Maddie and say sorry. _Seth thought

_And I have to say sorry to Emily for running out on her like that. _Quil stated.

_Well we kind of all need to do that. _Jacob replied.

_You guys imprinted and didn't TELL US!? _Sam and Leah thought to the boys. But Leah sounded more hurt at the fact of Seth not telling her.

_Sorry guys, it's kind of happened like a few hours ago and we were watching movies with them so we kind of didn't want to jump out their window just to tell you. _ Seth stated, _sorry sis. _All the wolves' thoughts went to their imprints, admiring each of them.

_Oh gag me with a spoon!!! _Leah made I face that made her look like she was going to be REALLY sick.

_I want candy/she's not even a real girl! I want candy/candy penis!? Sorry guys that youtube vid is the best and you can't deny it!! _Seth stated

_I think we should change back, we're almost there. _Jacob suggested.

_OK guys, see your imprints, then some back to my house, we need a meeting and we wanna meet your new loves. _Sam said then ran into the other direction.

_I'll hope too see they are out of your league, oh wait, that won't be too hard to do_. Leah taunted.

_Ha ha fucking ha Leah, got get fat on mum's chocolate. _Seth replied. And with that she ran the same direction as Sam did and the boys fazed back into their human form.

"We've all agreed that we'd tell each of the girls in their own time, not when others are around: yes?" Brady asked. Everyone else gave one nod and went up the back stairs of the girl's home to hear someone singing and playing a guitar. The guys were puzzled because they had never heard that singer before, or someone play a guitar like that, so they cautiously crept up the stairs to see if it was one of the girls. Once they got up the stairs, the song finished and their mouths dropped at the sight they saw.


	4. Little Ranga Friend

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight**

**Chapter 4 - Little Ranga Friend**

Maddie was sitting on the porch with Cassie, a guitar on Maddie's lap and Cassie holding a video camera. "Maddie that was awesome! If only I could play guitar as well as you can." Cassie said, jealousy waving over her.

"And only if I could sing as well as you could, Cassie I swear to God you're so good!! Why did you stop singing?" Maddie asked

"I didn't, I just don't do it as much cause of my dad." Cassie replied, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Cassie, it's ok to be sad. Even though I don't know what you're going through, I know what it's like to experience a death." Maddie said

"You know what keeps me sane about it all??"

"LOL, ok, ok I'll play it." Maddie picked up her guitar and started to play a riff, once it got through the intro Cassie started to sing Grapevine Fires by Death Cab for Cutie.

_When the wind picked up the fire spread - And the grapevines scene left for dead - And the Northern sky looked - like the end of days - The end of days_

_The wake-up call to a rented room - Sounded like an alarm of impending doom - To warn us it's only a matter of time - Before we all burn  
Before we all burn - Before we all burn - Before we all burn  
We bought some wine and some paper cups - Near your daughters school when we picked her up - And drove to a cemetery on a hill - On a hill  
And we watched the plumes paint the sky gray - But she laughed and danced through the field of graves - And there I knew it would be alright - That everything would be alright  
Would be alright - Would be alright - Would be alright  
And the news reports on the radio - Said it was getting worse - As the ocean air fanned the flames - But I couldn't think - Of anywhere I would have rather been - To watch it all burn away  
To burn away  
And the firemen worked in double shifts - With prayers for rain on their lips - And they knew it was only a matter of time._

Cassie and Maddie heard claps coming from behind them, when they turned around they saw their new friends, except Seth and Brady, they were more like drawling at them, which creped them out a tad bit. Maddie ran to Seth, giving him a really big hug, "I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It'll….be…ok…Maddie…if…you…let…me…go…" he managed to get out, Maddie let go instantly, blushing a little as he gave her a BEYOND sexy smile.

"Ahh, hey Cassie? Would you like to go for a walk somewhere? You know, alone?" Brady asked, he was perspiring more than a fat person on a treadmill he was that nervous.

"Yeah sure, why not?" she replied, hitting Maddie as she gave a wolf whistle.

"Don't forget to wear protection my little Ranga friend!!" Maddie called out, and busted out laughing when Cassie replied "Why didn't you say that last night?"

"Don't forget about Sam, Brady!!" Jacob called out.

With a wave, Cassie and Brady went for a walk through the back streets, an awkward silence brewing until Cassie burped. "OMG that was so gross!!! I love y—it!! I love it!!" he said, making an even bigger burp.

"Sweet, LOL, so what's it like living in the centre of a fantasy novel? Like as in, 'how does it feel to have a supernatural story written that takes place in your town??'"

"Yeah it's all right, doesn't make much of a difference. Anyway, it's a book right, not like much of that stuff is real."

"Much of it is real?" Cassie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Stephanie Myer got it right about the Quileute legends, but still, doesn't exactly mean its true, exceptions made if you're superstitious."

"Oh, ok then." Cassie said in disappointment, she was actually half-hoping there were actually wolves in Forks. "Well I'm superstitious so yeah, that'd actually be really cool if you were a wolf. I'd kill to be one."

"Seriously? Sweet,"

"Yeah, ayee? What's the best thing to do around here?"

"Follow me, I'll show you!" Brady grabbed her hand and dragged her into the forests that lead them to a cliff face

"OMG this is so cool! Where are we?" Cassie asked

"Well you see over there?" Brady answered pointing to a beach, "that's first beach and this is a cliff we jump off every now-and-then." Cassie's jaw dropped when she heard that, but suddenly, scorching hot lips came crashing down on her, she returned it, weaving her hand through his red hair **[yes, he's a Ranga too, how cute!?]**and what felt like forever was only two minutes. Only because they heard cheers and claps coming from behind them, and a yelling Maddie "just reminding you to use protection my little Ranga friend! I should stop using the word 'little' you're way taller and stronger."

Cassie replied with "yes I am," and jumped on Maddie, giving her the biggest nookie in the world.

"CASSIE GET OFF ME THAT HURTS!! I WAS ONLY JOKING AROUND!!"

"Sorry dude, got carried away… how did you find us anyway?"

"We all went for a walk looking for you because apparently some friends of the guys wanna meet us." Emily replied.

"So here we all are – nice views much?" Tika came in.

"It is ayee; I'm guessing that's all of first beach, anyway. I'm excited too meet these friends so let's go! They rest are waiting in the car for us." Tamara beamed.

"When are you not excited to meet new people Tam-Tam?" Shivaun asked rhetorically. They all then started walking to the car. _If I see her tomorrow, I'm so going to tell her. Wait, replace that 'if I' with 'when', yeah, tomorrow I'll tell her everything! _Brady thought.


	5. Family Tree

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight**

**Chapter 5 – Family Tree**

**NOTE:**** (A) = Australian Emily (Q) = Quileute Emily**

When the girls got out of the car, they had a 'what the fuck?' expression on their faces. "How do you honestly expect 10 of us to fit in that little house!?" Shivaun asked

"Well, actually you should be asking how it can honestly fit 13 of us in that little house." Embry replied

"THIRTEEN!?" the girls asked in unison, shocked.

"Finally you boys are here," a girl who ran out of the house shouted. "I have food for you in the house, oh and these must be those girls Sam was talking about, I'm Emily. Sam's wife, you probably haven't met him yet but oh well, come inside, we have more than enough food to feed an army!" Shivaun and Maddie's faces lit up at the sound of food they weren't going to make.

"Everyone, this is my husband Sam and my cousin Leah." Emily (Q) introduced each one, pointing to them.

"Hey I'm Cassie," Cassie replied, pointing to her, and then started introducing the girls. "This is Emily, Tika, Shivaun, Tamara and Maddie."

Sam stared at Maddie for a good while, Seth looked like he was going to pounce at Sam and Maddie had a disturbed face, then Sam got up and ran to Maddie, putting her face in his hot hands "are you from here?" he asked her

"In the context of me living here once before, because that's a no. Or in the context of my dad's side being Native American, that's a yes how--" She replied.

"You're Richard Nelson's Daughter?" he cut in.

"sorry, but this is creepy: you knowing just by looking at me that I'm Native American, and not even knowing my last name that my grand-father is Richard Nelson. His eldest is my father."

All the wolves sat down in unison, as if to not believe what they had just heard. "What is he like?" Leah asked, she looked like she was about to cry from being so happy.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. He died before I was born: car accident with a drunk driver after new years." Maddie replied. It was like that for the rest of the night: the wolves and Emily asking Maddie these questions, until she could tell the girls were getting bored and wanted to go home. She faked a yawn and said "sorry, I'd love to answer the rest of your questions, but I'm tired, I'm guessing my friends are too, so can we please get a lift home?"

"Of course you can, Maddie," Sam responded. "Embry, please take the girls home."

"And why can't I take them home?" Seth asked

"Seth, just because you have a licence doesn't mean you're a safe driver." Sam snapped. "Oh, girls, Tomorrow night there's a bonfire thing on first beach. The elders tell us the great legends of the Quileute tribe."

"I hope you girls can make it, I'm sure you'll have a great time," Emily (Q) stated.

"I'm sure we can make it," Emily (A) answered back

"You guys know what this means!? The prophecy is coming true!" Leah beamed

"Leah, the prophecy isn't supposed to happen yet." Seth stated "it's too early,"

"Bullshit it isn't too early, anyway it all adds up! A man runs away from the tribe: happened. Most of the pack suddenly imprints: happened. One of those wolves imprint on the descendant of the man that ran away: happened. All we need now is for the last wolf to imprint and that, other, thing..." Leah trailed off, not wanting to think of the last part of the prophecy.

"Exactly Leah, that other thing could get me killed!! I couldn't stand to leave Maddie, I love her, so yeah, the prophecy won't happen cause I'll never betray my imprint OR my tribe like that." Seth retorted, "Anyway, the descendant isn't supposed to come back UNTIL most of the elders of that same generation have died, dad's the only one who has."

"Guys don't worry about it, Seth's right: he would never be disloyal to us or Maddie. Yes, some of it fits with the prophecy, but that could happen all the time. Either way, just as a precaution, we should tell Billy about this, he'd want to know and he'd also know what we should do." Sam stated

"You're right, and my dad would want to hear about Tamara, don't worry Leah. I'm sure you'll imprint, if it's not now it will happen in the future. Prophecy or no prophecy, I promise." Jacob said while putting a hand on Leah's shoulder, she just laughed.

"Of course I will, I bet you want that so you don't have to feel sorry for me anymore or cut me some slack when I'm on patrol. Save it, I hate it when you feel sorry for me; it just makes my depression even worse! I'M SICK OF ALL YOUR SHIT!" and with that, she ran out the door, slamming it and making the house shake. Jacob was about to run after her but Sam put his hand on his chest: stopping him, saying "let her go, she just wants to cool down. As you said 'it'll be ok, I promise.'"


	6. Embry And Shivaun

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight**

**Chapter 6 – Embry and Shivaun**

Embry's car pulled up in the driveway of the girl's Forks home, the girls got out and stumbled into the house, apart from Shivaun, who was already asleep. Embry looked at her in awe, like there was nothing more perfect in the world "my cookie, MY COOKIE!! Tam-Tam stop being a bitch and give me back my COOKIE!" Embry let out a yelp of pain, and Shivaun abruptly woke up to see Embry holding his nose to stop the bleeding. "What happened to you?" Shivaun asked.

"I could ask you the same thing! You were sleeping, 'Tam-Tam stop being a bitch and give me my COOKIE!' you screamed, then hit me." He replied

"Oooh, yeah that's right I was having a dream that Maddie made her orgasmic cookies for me and Tamara kept stealing them, I got mad and slapped her," Shivaun remembered.

"Okai then, orgasmic cookies ayee, how are they orgasmic?"

"Yeah, Maddie is the cook of our group; her cookies are to DIE for, and to orgasm over. I'm being serious when I say; it's a party in your pants."

"True, true. So how do you like Forks and the rez so far?"

"Awesomely hot people, middle of fantasy land. I love it!"

"A-awesomely hot people?" Embry asked self-consciously, "who are these awesomely hot people?"

Shivaun started to turn a shade of red "maybeI''twantyoutoknow," she said in a massive rush.

"Shivaun," Embry said the same time as Shivaun said "Embry."

"You go first Shivvy," Embry stated.

"OK, well… Shivvy?" Shivaun asked with an eye-brow raised.

"Don't you like it? I just thought that would be a good nick-name is all." Embry replied.

"No, it's OK, Maddie calls me Shivvy Ham-Ham at times, so I thought you'd gotten it off her is all."

"OK then, well go on with what you were going to say…" He said, putting an arm around Shivaun, catching her off guard.

"OK, ahh, well, I don't know if you feel the same, but I've seem to take a liking to you and I sort of have a lot of personal things going on right now that I need to sort out before I think about having a relationship. Sorry, but if you don't like that then you can just go away."

"Shivvy look at me," Embry said, placing a hot hand on Shivaun's cheek. "No matter what you're going through, even if you don't want me to know what it is, I'll be there for you, I do feel the same my feelings may just be a little stronger at the moment though." With that he placed a kiss on her lips before she could say anything, his put his hand on her neck and she put a hand on his shoulder, until she pulled away, gasping for air, saying "Embry, your one awesome guy but I don't want this, not yet. Before I came here I got into a massive fight this my sister and parents and I need to sort things out with them before I can focus on having a boyfriend."

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" she asked back.

"You said 'I need to sort things out with them before I can focus on having a boyfriend' does that mean when you do sort all this stuff out I'll be your boyfriend?"

"You never know, maybe." She said then went to his ear and whispered "maybe, just maybe sometime in the near future we'll be more than friends." With that she got out of the tired and walked to the door, waving goodbye as he left.

"OH MI GOD WHAT DID YOU JUST DO IN HIS CARTELLMEEVERYTHING!!!" Maddie exclaimed in excitement.

"Fuck off Maddie it was only a kiss."

"O-only a-a KISS!!! What the fuck dude that's massive! Did he use tongue? How long were you kissing him for? Was he any good?"

"Seriously Moo-Moo, it was nothing. I told him about what happened before we came here and I told him I needed to sort it out before I thought about having him as a boyfriend."

"Okay then, that's understandable." Maddie said with a huge yawn, which made Shivaun yawn. "Oh well, good night, see you in the morning."

"OK, where is everyone?" Shivaun asked.

"They went too bed, Emily wanted to as well but I told her to go to bed we were going to stay up just too check you didn't get raped, and too see if you enjoyed it." Maddie replied, making a cheeky grin.

_No matter how hard anyone tries, Maddie and Emily will always seem to be the mothers of this group_ Shivaun thought to herself. She then stumbled up the stairs to her room. As soon as the door was closed, she started jumping around and squealling happily. "OH MY FUCKING GOD OH MY FUCKING GOD OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!" To which she then passed out, she was so tired!

**[Thank GOD she fell asleep!!!!!]**


	7. BURN!

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight**

**Chapter 7 – BURN!**

**Quileute pack = Just the wolves**

That morning, Tamara woke up with a massive THUD "ow!!" Tamara cursed; she wasn't used to sleeping in a double bed, especially with the way Shivaun slept (she sleep walks, and sleeps the wrong way). "Damn you Tam-Tam! Why did you have to wake me up like that? What's the time?"

"Maybe you should learn to sleep the right way or not to sleep walk," Tamara fumed, looking at the clock beside her. "Sigh, its 2 o'clock, and damn I'm hungry."

Shivaun's stomach grumbled in agreement. "Yeah, I am too, and it smells like Maddie's making something down stairs." With that, they followed their noses into the kitchen.

"Morning my sleeping beauties, please don't touch anything on the table, it's for when the guys come over tonight."

"Tonight? I thought that we were going to a camp fire tonight with the guys..." Shivaun said thoughtfully.

"They're coming over tonight; they predicted thunder storms, so I invited them over here since it's defiantly big enough. Oh, Emily and Tika don't like things processed, so they wouldn't have been eating tonight anyway."

"Maddie, there's enough food here to make the Ethiopian's obese! Why all the food, I know some of the Quileute people are coming over but I think this is a little bit over the top." Tamara argued.

"Well Billy Black: Jacob's father said if they could, they'd eat the whole house down anyway, so should at least make it edible. If you're looking for everyone, they're up stairs getting ready; everybody will be here in an hour."

"ONE HOUR?!?!" Shivaun and Tamara chorused.

"Yes, one hour, so take a cookie and get ready! I'll be up soon."

The girls then took a cookie and made their way to the stairs; Maddie took out the cake and was soon to follow. "Honestly, I don't know why you're all getting dressed up; it's just someone telling us about the legends of the Quileute tribe." Tika said to the girls who were straightening their hair (apart from Emily, her hair is 'too long' to straighten). "Yeah Tika, you're right, but I'd like to look nice for Embry," Shivaun stated.

"Oh gag me with a spoon."

"I want candy/she's not even a real girl! I want candy/candy penis!?"

"Ahh, WTF Madzo?" Emily asked.

"Ayee, that's an awesome YouTube thing, so SHUT UP!"

The door bell rang, and then the power turned off, still not used to the door bell, they screamed: but it was also because the power was cut from the storm. Another scream came from Tika "calm down Tika, it was just the lightening, it's not like someone is going to jump out behind us and kill us." Emily said, and when she said that she felt someone touched her arms, trailing down to her hands. She turned around quickly to not see anyone, until some lightening came into the window and a figure being seen in front of her. Another scream came from her lips, and defensively she got the cooling down but still hot straighter and burnt the figure with it. "OWOWOW EMILY WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Quil asked, the power came back on to see Quil, holding his neck where he got burnt.

"OMGOMG QUILL I'M SO SORRY!!" Emily shouted when the rest of the Quileute pack came up to see Quil in the same position as before: holding his neck because of the burn. "Dumb bitch, what did you do to him?" Leah said, being I Emily's face.

"I thought he was an intruder, I acted out of instinct you stupid cow!" Leah and Emily were both about to go for the other's throat until Sam went in front of Leah and Maddie went in front of Emily. "Come on, calm down, she's not worth it." Maddie said when Sam took Leah down stairs, seconds later they heard a massive howl. "Sorry guys, especially you Quil. Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen so I can dress the burn."

"No, no," Quil hesitated. "It's alright, I'll just get Mrs. Clearwater to do it for you, and it's no trouble."

"You sure? I have a Cert 1 in first aid." Emily asked

"Yeah, it's ok; she's used to looking after burns and cuts."

"OK then, oh well, I guess we'll all have to go down stairs anyway."

"OH, you get my meet my Mum," Seth said to the girls the same time as Jacob said, "You get to meet my Dad," and Quil said "You get to meet my grandfather, you also get too meet the last member of the pack: Jared."

"And his girlfriend Kim," Brady added thoughtfully.

"Pack?" Tika asked curiously.

"Yeah, we like it better than 'group of friends', we don't know why…" Paul answered

"_I thought that you weren't supposed meet the parents till after the first date_," Tamara whispered to Jacob, winking at him when he looked confused.

They got down to the bottom of the stairs to see Old Quil, Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, Emily (Q) and Jared and Kim, standing at the door with wary faces, like they shouldn't be here, but Billy composed himself and introduced everyone when he saw the girls. "Good evening girls, I am Billy Black: Jacob's father." He continued to move his wheel chair closer to the girls. "This Is Sue Clearwater: Seth and Leah's mother and Old Quil: Quil's grandfather."

"It's nice to meet you all, I am Tika." Tika said, coming out of the group. "This is Cassie, Emily, Maddie, Shivaun and Tamara. Welcome to what will be our lovely home for the next couple of months."

"And thank you for letting us use your facilities for the night, I'd rather be here for the meeting instead of Billy's place." Sue said jokingly. Maddie lit the fire place that was in the middle of the lounge room **(a friggin huge fire place that was in the middle of the lounge room). **"Oh, please help yourself to the food that's in the kitchen, there's enough there to make Ethiopian's obese." Maddie said, the pack had the world's biggest grin on their faces and ran straight for the kitchen. "It looks like Christmas has come early!" Paul said as they stared at the food in awe.

"I think we've died and gone to heaven boys," Embry said seeing eye to eye with Paul for once. Just as they were about to dive for the food, Sue clicked her fingers.

"Boy's, where are your manners!? Take this food out to the lounge room, Quil you stay, I need to dress that burn."

"Yes, mum," Quil replied, sitting on the bench. "Sigh, I don't know how to tell Emily, or even when I should tell her. When did Harry tell you?"

"I already knew, I am part of the Quileute tribe remember? No, I know what you mean, he told me on our one year anniversary – of going out that is, I was a little freaked out, I thought he was smoking something but I got used to it, I was completely fine with it within about 2 days."

"TWO DAYS!? Oh well, I guess it could be worse, thanks for taking care of my burn, mum."

"No probz sweety lets go back out so you can sit with your beautiful imprint." Sue said, Quil jumped off the table and kissed Sue on the head.

* * *

**Sorry if this is moving really slowly for you, it'll get interesting soon i promise!!!**

**Comment Please**

**thankyou foosel97, i dont think you've commented but you gave me a good idea!!**


	8. Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight**

**Chapter 8 – Prophecy**

Quil sat down next too Emily, as well as the other wolves sitting next to their imprint, Billy was about to start with the legends when Leah came through the back door, dripping wet and a bang came from the front. All their heads snapped up from Leah to the front door where a girl stood. "TAYLOR!!!" Maddie and Emily (A) squealed, running for the girl named Taylor. "EMILY AND MADDIE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRLS!! I hope I wasn't too late, oh and can I please have a towel? I'm cold and soaking wet."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm sorry." Maddie said, winking at Taylor, and then walking off to get her a towel.

"Everyone this is Taylor. Taylor these people are: Quil, Embry, Seth, Jacob, Paul, Sam, Emily, Billy, Sue, Old Quil, Kim, Jarrod and Leah." Emily said, gesturing to each person as she said their name. "Hey everyone, it's nice too meet you. GOSH guys, I can't believe you haven't even been here for a week yet you have 13 new friends…nice." Taylor said putting her two thumbs up. "_Oh, and extra congrats on meeting really hot people._" Taylor added in Emily's (A) ear.

"So how come you're here so ear….." Maddie said, trailing off when she found Taylors arm, she knew Maddie found the bandage and drooped her head in shame. "You know what? Don't worry about it; we were just about to have the Quileute legends told to us and we have 2 months to talk about this." Maddie sat down next to Seth, then Taylor sat down next to Maddie (mainly because Emily (A) would give her the evils) and Leah moved to sit next to Taylor, and Shivaun.

"Okay now can we start? Or is one of your other friends going to run in again?"

"Sorry, Mr. Black, you can start now." Emily (A) said while giving Taylor the evils. Billy told stories of how they started off as 'spirit warriors', defending their land from enemy tribes then because of a dispute between the chief someone else, they became 'shape shifters' and formed in the shape of a wolf because of the 'cold ones', he finally told them how in recent years, they made a treaty with a family of the 'cold ones' because they claimed they were different.

"Sorry, but I think I've heard these stories before," Tika said confused.

"That's because Stephanie Meyer **(sp!?)** did her homework when it came to the Quileute tribe's legends. And this is coming to the good part so shhh." Paul replied, Tika didn't protest, she was too tired, and with a yawn she fell asleep on Paul's shoulder.

"The cold ones still come around every now-and-then, and that triggers the gene in the bodies of the 'shape shifters'. But now that you know about the past, you must know what a past tribe leader had predicted." As he said that it was almost a signal for the fire to die down a little, only showing a small glow of flames. "Many years ago, probably going back 100 years, a great tribe leader, we've been lead to believe he's one of the greatest of our time, predicted that a man in the tribe would run away with someone, and not just anyone, a cold one.

"Then a few decades later, a descendant of them would come back when the wolf gene had triggered in a lot of the tribe's teens. And because of this event many of those people would 'imprint' – imprinting is like love at first site but stronger, they have this automatic sensation to protect you and to be with you for the rest of their life.

"One of the wolves imprint on the descendant of the man who eloped with the cold one, and because of an unknown event, the wolf runs away in a fit of rage and betrays the tribe and his imprint by trying to turn kill a cold one that belonged to the family we have a treaty with, which unfortunately, results in his death."

"Oh ma gash," Cassie said but stopped as she got a death stare from Old Quil.

"…and that's only the half of this prophecy, the treaty states that we are not to fight them when they occupy their side of the treaty line or unless they have bitten someone, not turned, but bitten, and state lines won't make a difference."

"So why does that wolf attack when he hasn't got a motive treaty wise? And then what happens since he attacked first?" Maddie asked anxiously.

"Well, we're also allowed to attack them if they kill one of us, intentionally or accidently. Some other leaders think the imprint had died, but none of us know what happens if an imprint dies, because it's never happened before, so we don't know what would make him so upset to make him break the treaty or betray us." Old Quil answered.

"Why do you say 'he betrays us'? Don't you hate the cold ones anyway?" Tika questioned.

"Yes, we hate them; they've caused families of our tribe so much heartache and have burdened people's children with a fate they cannot control." Sue replied.

Emily let out a yawn, which made Cassie yawn, which made Shivaun yawn, which made Taylor yawn, which made Tika yawn, which made Tamara yawn and which made Maddie yawn. "Tired are we?" Jacob asked casually.

Tamara made a face, "no, I'm not ti…." Tamara yawned again, falling asleep on Jacob's shoulder, Shivaun made a wolf whistle when she saw Tamara wink at her.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S 3 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" Tika whispered in surprise.

"I have a feeling we should leave you girls to sleep, Jacob, take Tamara up to bed, Sue will take me home." Billy alleged

"Thankyou so much for letting us use your facilities for the evening," Sue thanked

"It was our pleasure, don't be strangers, if you need anything, we'll be here." Emily replied, shaking there hands, when everyone left or went up to bed, it was just Taylor, Emily and Maddie.

"You – sit – now!!" Maddie said in an angry, motherly tone pointing at Taylor then the chair.

3


	9. Truth Is Told Tamara And Jacob

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight**

**Chapter 9 – Truth Is Told (Tamara and Jacob)**

"OWW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR EMILY!!??" Taylor cursed when Emily hit her covered wrist.

"What the hell is with the fucking bandage then!?" Emily retorted angrily.

"You already know what the bandages are for so why bother asking?"

"Cause we wanna know why you did it honey." Maddie said soothingly, taking away the bandage to reveal 'HELP' engraved onto her wrist.

"STOP FUCKING HITTING MY WRIST EM!!" Taylor exclaimed through her teeth, they all stopped and turned around to see Tika at the stairs. "Can I please take a look?" she asked, gesturing to Taylor's wound, she didn't protest as Tika carefully took her wrist to examine. "It'll be okay, as in, it won't scar too much if you take proper care of it. Maddie and Emily you can go to bed, I'll look after it." She added thoughtfully, and without an argument, Emily and Maddie went up the stairs to their bedrooms. "The first aid box is this way," Tika told Taylor, leading her into the kitchen. Tika took out the box and sat it on the table as Tika said "sit down, it'll hurt but it'll be worth it when it DOESN'T scar."

"Why are you helping? You don't even know me…" Taylor asked.

"Cause I know what it's like to hurt yourself," she answered and added, "oh and trust me, I got a way worse beating then you did. So why did you do this?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, I got time, this might take a while."

"Fine! Well, two hours before I left for here I got into a massive fight with my brother then my mum gave me massive shit for fighting with him and said I was an immature little cow and I shouldn't come back when I leave for Forks, that's also the reason as to why I came early."

"Sorry, can I slap your mother?" Tika asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"That'd be funny to watch," Taylor answered amused. "But I don't exactly think its go—OW!!" Taylor hissed, pulling her wrist from Tika's hand.

"Sorry, Taylor! But if you stay still it'll honestly be over in 30 seconds, I need to finish putting on this bete-dine then put the bandage over it." She alleged. "See? All done, want a lollypop miss Taylor?" Tika asked.

"Yes please Doctor Tika," Taylor answered in her childish voice.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"'Tap, tap on the glass go the piece of ass, so young and pretty it's too bad she's passed'"

"Seth shut-up!" Jacob ordered in a whisper, "If they're asleep we don't wanna wake them up by singing songs about sleeping with suicidal ghosts! Remember the plan? We'll go up in the order of: Brady, then Embry, Paul, Seth, Quil then I-"

"Will, find our imprints window, climb in then tell them about how we are permanently attached to them. Jacob we've gone through this a million times, I'm pretty sure we know this plan backwards." Embry said, cutting him off.

"Good! So, Brady you're up!" Jacob replied.

"Why does Brady get to go first?" Quil asked, annoyed that he had to wait to see his Little Miss Emily (or as Maddie called her, Emzo) **[xD]**

"Because this whole thing was his idea that's why!" Jacob hissed.

"Why don't we all go at the same time?" Paul protested.

"Fine! All in favour of going at the same time say so." Jacob said, letting out a massive sigh when everyone raised they're hands. "Fine, but make sure you stop them from screaming as much as possible."

"Jacob! I found Tamara!" Brady called, Jacob quickly scaled the wall and jumped in Tamara's window to find her in a deep slumber _she's so beautiful _he thought to himself as he softly touched her cheek "HOLY MARY MOTH—"

"SHH! Tamara it's just me, Jacob."

"How the fuck did you manage to get up here? What if someone hears you?"

"Don't worry, Tam-Tam. The Other's are here too, as in, seeing their… Imprints."

"Huh? What do you mean 'imprints'? Wait…" Tamara said, remembering how Billy explained that the act of imprinting could only happen if you were a werewolf.

"Don't you remember what my dad said tonight?" Jacob asked accusingly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I remember. So are you trying to tell me you're a?"

"Yep."

"And I'm your…"

"Yep."

"OMFG THAT IS SO COOL!"

"Ayee, wanna swap? Trust me; you don't want the fleas, or the whole getting-angry-then-turning-into-a-werewolf-and-ripping-your-favourite-clothes-to-pieces thing. Oh, and when you turn back, because all your clothes are ripped, you end up naked."

"Yeah, but the whole I-have-a-werewolf-boyfriend thing is quite cool." She said smiling to herself.

"Oh so I'm your boyfriend now?" Jacob asked teasingly.

"oh, sorry I thought that was the point…" Tamara replied, hurt from the rejection. Jacob pulled her face up to his, she was instantly intoxicated by the closeness between them and the scent of his skin. He whispered softly, "that's the entire point honey; from when I first laid eyes on you I knew I had to have you in my arms at any cost. My life was incomplete until this moment, Tamara Jane, will you be my girlfriend? For my existence will be a lost cause without you." Tamara couldn't do anything but nod, so many emotions and thoughts were running through her mind she felt almost limp from it all.

At the very second Tamara and Jacob started kissing, Maddie comes barging in, saying "OH MAH GAWD TAMARA SETH IS A WEREWOLF!!!"

"Shut the fuck up Maddie and get out, I know he is, and so is Jacob. I'm still trying to get my head wrapped around the thought so please."

"oh I was blind but now I see… looks like you can easily get your head wrapped around Jacob's – OWW I SURRENDER I'LL LEAVE!" Maddie screamed as Tamara through her book at her. "Thankyou, good night Maddie and Seth."

Maddie and Seth left quickly, mainly cause Jacob was giving them the most threatening death stare to end threatening death stares, but Maddie also understood that Tamara wanted to just be with Jacob as Maddie just wanted to be with Seth.


End file.
